Emily/Gallery
''Thomas and Friends'' Model Series File:Emily'sNewCoaches17.png|Emily's debut appearance File:Emily'sNewCoaches29.png|Emily pulling Annie and Clarabel File:Emily'sNewCoaches55.png|Emily rescues Oliver File:Emily'sNewCoaches63.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?43.png|Emily helping a stranded Henry File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?55.png File:BulgyRidesAgain5.png File:BulgyRidesAgain57.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough4.png|Emily in the eighth series File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough29.png|Emily with her snowplough File:Emily'sNewRoute45.png|Emily covered in flour File:AsGoodasGordon20.png|Emily pulling the Express Coaches File:Emily'sAdventure9.png|Emily in Knapford Sheds File:Emily'sAdventure23.png File:Emily'sAdventure34.png File:Navigation.png|Emily at Cronk station in an eighth series Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!6.png|Emily at the Windmill File:CallingAllEngines!296.png|Emily in Calling All Engines! File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial19.png|Emily in the ninth series File:TobyFeelsLeftOut30.png File:EmilyKnowsBest35.png File:EmilyRespects2.png|Emily in a ninth series Learning Segment File:PercyandtheFunfair46.png|Emily in the tenth series File:Thomas'FrostyFriend52.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches18.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches65.png|Emily with Diesel File:HappyorSad4.png|Emily in a tenth series Learning Segment File:ThomasSetsSail24.png|Emily in the eleventh series File:Emily'sRubbish2.png|Emily's wheels File:Emily'sRubbish10.png|Emily and Whiff File:EdwardandtheMail1.png File:EngineRollcall(Season11)5.png|Emily with Henry and Percy in an eleventh season music video File:TheGreatDiscovery205.png|Emily in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery384.png File:TheGreatDiscovery398.png TheGreatDiscovery510.png File:HenryGetsItWrong42.png|Emily with a CGI face in the twelfth series File:ExcellentEmily45.png|Emily stuck in muddy water File:ExcellentEmily46.png|Emily's whistle File:ExcellentEmily55.png CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails12.png|Emily in full CGI File:HeroOfTheRails288.png|Emily with Spencer File:TickledPink23.png|Emily in the thirteenth series File:TheBiggestPresentofAll26.png File:MistyIslandRescue390.png|Emily in Misty Island Rescue File:PingyPongyPickUp9.png|Emily in the fourteenth series File:PingyPongyPickUppromo.jpg|Emily with some laundry tied to her funnel File:DayoftheDiesels173.png|Emily with Edward in Day of the Diesels File:EmilyandDash7.png|Emily in the fifteenth series File:EmilyandDash27.png|Emily's whistle in CGI File:Percy'sNewFriends9.png File:BlueMountainMystery92.png|Emily in Blue Mountain Mystery File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain52.png|Emily in the sixteenth series File:Emily'sWinterPartySpecial39.png|Emily decorated with lights File:KingoftheRailway58.png|Emily in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway344.png File:KingoftheRailway350.png File:WaywardWinston3.png|Emily in the seventeenth series File:NoSnowforThomas103.png|Emily with a green snowplough File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations41.png File:TaleOfTheBrave436.png|Emily in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave547.png File:FlatbedsofFear34.png|Emily in the eighteenth series File:LastTrainforChristmas74.png File:EmilySavestheWorld3.png|Emily with Rheneas and Duncan File:EmilySavestheWorld10.png|Emily with Gordon File:EmilySavestheWorld26.png File:EmilySavestheWorld31.png|Emily pulling a giant globe File:HenrySpotsTrouble27.png|Emily in the nineteenth series File:BestEngineEver77.png|Emily imagines herself being streamlined File:BestEngineEver130.png|Emily's wheels in CGI File:BestEngineEver142.png|Emily's grab hook File:BestEngineEver144.png File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas101.png File:GoodbyeFatController81.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure141.png|Emily in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure142.png|Emily's buffers File:BubblingBoilers59.png|Emily in Bubbling Boilers File:DieselandtheDucklings64.png|Emily in the twentieth series File:DieselandtheDucklings55.png File:PoutyJames51.png File:TheGreatRace88.png|Emily with Percy and Sidney File:TheGreatRace549.png|Emily in her decorated livery in The Great Race TheGreatRace626.png|Emily with Ashima, Philip and Shooting Star File:TheGreatRace773.png|Emily in the best decorated parade with James File:TheGreatRace1061.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor3.png|Emily in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|Emily in Thomas' memory File:JourneyBeyondSodor678.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor1174.png|Emily with Percy File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay88.png|Emily in the twenty-first series File:EmilyintheMiddle47.png|Emily with Donald and Douglas File:EmilyintheMiddle113.png|Emily off the rails File:TheBigFreeze84.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!190.png|Emily in Big World! Big Adventures! BigWorld!BigAdventures!1320.png File:ForeverandEver66.png File:ConfusionWithoutDelay20.png|Emily in the twenty-second series File:WhatRebeccaDoes64.png|Emily and Duck SamsonandtheFireworks34.png Miscellaneous File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed18.png|Nameboard with Harvey File:Emily'sModelatExploretheRails.jpg|Emily's model at the Explore the Rails event File:DVDBingo15.png|Emily in DVD Bingo File:EmilyCGImodelspecifications.jpg|Emily's CGI model specifications File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily2.png|Emily's bogie wheels File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily3.png|Emily's driving wheels File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily4.png|Emily's safety valve File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily7.png|Emily's buffers File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily9.png File:MeettheContenders(Emily)1.png|Emily's stats File:MeettheContenders(Emily)2.png|Emily at Ulfstead Castle File:MeettheContenders(Emily)3.png|Emily's left side view File:MeettheContenders(Emily)4.png|Emily's back side view File:MeettheContenders(Emily)5.png|Emily's right side view File:MeettheContenders(Emily)6.png||Emily in her Great Railway Show livery File:ShareaSelfieforCiN20.png|Emily with the steam team and Sir Topham Hatt in Share a Selfie for Children in Need File:EmilyConceptArt.jpg|Concept art File:Emily'sNewCoachesConceptArt.png|Seventh season concept art of her pushing Toby out of the way MeettheSteamTeamEmily7.png MeettheSteamTeamEmily11.png Promotional Material File:EmilyFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:EmilyModel.png File:Emilypromoimage.jpg|A promotional image of Emily File:Emilypromoimage2.jpg File:EmilyandThomaspromo.jpg|A promotional photo of Emily and Thomas File:ThomasandEmilyPromo1.jpg File:ThomasandEmilyPromo.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas, Emily and Bertie File:CallingAllEnginesPromo.png|Calling all Engines promo File:EmilySeason8Promo.jpg File:CallingAllEngines116.jpg File:EmilySeason13promo.png|Promotional image of Emily for the thirteenth series File:EmilyCGIpromo.png File:EmilyCGIPromo2.jpg File:EmilyCGIPromo3.png File:EmilyCGIPromo4.png File:EmilyHead-onPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Emily File:EmilyKnapfordPromo.PNG|Promo at Knapford File:ThomasandEmilyCGIPromo.jpg File:MavisandEmilyCGIpromo.png|In a promo with Mavis File:EmilyatDaisyHalt.png|Emily at Daisy Halt File:EmilyatBrendamDockspromo.png|Emily at Brendam Docks File:Season21Promo.png|Series 21 Promo File:BigWorldBigAdventuresPromo3.png|Series 22/Big World! Big Adventures! promo with Nia and Rebecca File:BWBASteamTeamPromo.jpg File:Emilypromoart.png|Promo Art File:SeeingSeals2.png File:Bac58748 emily.gif File:EmilyHeadOnPromoArt.png|Promo Art (Head-on) File:EmilyHeadOnPromoArt2.png File:EmilyJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:EmilyCGIHead-OnPromo2.png File:EmilyERTLPromo.png|ERTL promo art File:EmilyPromo5.png File:Emily at Nitrogen .png Others File:LearningSegments22.jpg|Emily as she appears in an animated learning segment File:GettingtotheWashdown5.PNG|Angry Emily in a Learning Segment File:LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingEmily.png|Emily's wireframe rendering for the learning segments File:RightonTimeEmilyandTFC.JPG|Emily in Right on Time (video game) File:Emily's Wii Model.png|Emily's Wii Model File:Emily's DS Model.png|Emily's DS Model EmilySideOrtho.png|Emily's model from Express Delivery (video game) File:PlacetoPlay1.png|Emily in a magazine story File:BrilliantBen1.png|Emily with Bill, Ben and Percy File:EmilyEdavilleRailroad.jpg|Emily at Edaville File:ThomasLand(Japan)11.jpg|The events of Emily's New Coaches recreated for Thomas Land File:KennywoodEmily.jpg|Emily at Thomas Town at Kennywood File:Emily_model.png|Emily at Nitrogen Studios. File:Emily'sBasis.jpg|Emily's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLEmily.png|ERTL File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Emily.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:Prototype2017WoodenRailwayEmily.png|2017 Wooden Railway Prototype File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesEmily.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleEmily.jpg|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle File:WoodenRailwayStreamlinedEmily.jpg|Wooden Railway Streamlined File:WoodEmily2018.jpg|Wood File:2019WoodEmily.jpg|2019 Wood File:TOMYEmily.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYEmilyJapanese.jpg|Plarail File:TOMYTrackMasterEmily2007.jpg|TrackMaster (Original) File:TrackMasterEmily.jpg|TrackMaster File:2013TrackMasterEmily.JPG|2013 TrackMaster File:2014TrackmasterEmily.jpg|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterEmilyinSplish,Splash,Splosh!.png|TrackMaster prototype Splish, Splash, Splosh! Emily File:TrackMasterSnowClearingEmily.jpg|TrackMaster Snow Clearing Emily File:MyFirstThomasEmily.jpg|My First Thomas File:Prototypetalkingemily.jpg|Talking My First Thomas prototype File:GoldenBearTalkingEmily.jpg|Talking My First Thomas File:BachmannEmilyPrototypes.jpg|Bachmann HO scale prototype File:BachmannEmily.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:PrototypeHornbyEmily.jpg|Prototype Hornby File:HornbyEmily.jpg|Hornby File:PrototypeTake-AlongEmily.jpg|Take Along Prototype File:Take-AlongEmily.png|Take Along File:TakeAlongMetallicEmily.jpg|Take Along Metallic File:Take-n-PlayEmily.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Emily.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Emily.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEmily.jpg|2011 Talking Take 'n' Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEmily2013.jpg|2013 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayEmilyStuckintheBrush.jpg|Take-n-Play Emily Stuck in the Brush File:PrototypeCollectibleRailwayEmily.jpg|Collectible Railway prototype File:CollectibleRailwayEmily.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresEmily.jpg|Adventures File:TrackMasterPushAlongEmily.jpg|TrackMaster Push Along File:LimitedEditionCollectionEmily.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upmetallicEmily.jpg|Metallic Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upPartyEmily.jpg|Capsule Plarail Party File:WindUpTGREmily.jpg|Capsule Plarail Decorated File:EmilyPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:DiablockEmily.jpg|Diablock File:MegaBloksEmily.jpg|Mega Bloks File:TomicaEmily.PNG|Tomica 2005 File:TomicaEmily2017.png|Tomica 2017 File:NakayoshiEmily.jpg|Nakayoshi File:EmilyPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:Micro-RubberEmily.png|Micro Rubber Engines File:PushAlongEmily.PNG|Push Along File:MotorizedRailwayEmily.jpg|Motorized Railway File:MinisClassicEmily.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisSpookyEmily.JPG|Minis (Spooky) File:MinisSweetsEmily.png|Minis (Sweets) File:PrototypeEmilyasWonderWoman.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Wonder Woman) File:EmilyasPoisonIvy.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Poison Ivy) File:MinisEmilyasVixen.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Vixen) File:MINISJuniorMintsEmily.png|Minis (Junior Mints) File:EmilyasPearlWhale.png|Minis (SpongeBob Squarepants; Pearl) File:EmilyasYellowRanger.jpg|Minis (Power Rangers: Yellow Ranger) File:MinisNightTimeEmily.png|Minis (Night Time) File:LightUpMinisEmily.png|Minis (Light Up) File:MinisAdventEmily.jpeg|Minis (Advent) File:MinisAdventEmily2019.jpg|Minis (2019 Advent) File:MinisBeachEmily.jpg|Minis (Beach) File:MinisRainbowEmily.jpeg|Minis (Rainbow) File:MinisHolidaysEmily.png|Minis (Holidays) File:MinisX-RayEmily.png|Minis (X-Ray) File:RailwayPalsEmily.jpg|Railway Pals File:MyFirstPushAlongEmily.png|Railway Pals Push Along File:MyFirstThomas&FriendsRailRollersEmily.PNG|Rail Rollers File:SweetEmily.png|Surprise Egg Toy File:TheGreatDiscoveryEmilycard.jpg|Trading Card File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmily.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Emily2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:EmilyWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway Story Library Book Pack File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmilyJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese Story Library book File:Emily(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book File:EmilyMyFirstPuzzles.png|Ravensburger Puzzle See Also * Category:Images of Emily Category:Images of Emily Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Steam locomotive galleries